oscuro secreto
by aniyasha
Summary: nadie sabía que la dulce y tierna Hinata Hyuuga también pudiera tener un oscuro secreto. pervertida y obsesiva, no eran los calificativos que pudieran dar de ella, pero ¿quien la conocia realmente?


Ni hao.- aquí está la idea que nació en la conversación que tuvimos en facebook. Así que para mis queridos hermanos porque esta historia es para ellos. Aquí les traigo el lado oscuro de Hinata.

Los quiero hermanitos. Feliz catorce de febrero anticipado.

.

.

.

Grupo de facebook

Mi camino Ninja. NaruHina

.

.

.

Advertencia: tiene lemon.

.

.

**El oscuro secreto de Hinata.**

**By**

**Aniyasha**

.

.

.

.

Activo el byakugan para asegurarse que no había nadie cerca. Aun estando en su casa no se sentía segura, el secreto que escondía era muy personal y no deseaba compartirlo con nadie.

Nerviosa saco de bajo de su cama una caja algo pesada que estaba cerrada y la llave colgaba de ella como un fiel recuerdo de su más grande y oscuro secreto.

Deslizo por la cerradura la llave y contemplo con ojos plateados y brillosos su tesoro. Coló sobre ahora su cama lo que para ella representaba TODO.

Como siempre sus manos sudaron y su nerviosismo creció. Con dedos temblorosos abrió la primera página y sus ojos brillaron ahora con nostalgia. Sus manos tallaron las fotos con cariño y suspiraba de placer.

Ahí enfrente de ella tenía una gran colección de lo que muchos llamarían _obsesión._

_Las fotos de Naruto._

Nunca había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para hablarle pero si lo suficientemente lista para comenzar a capturar atreves de una cámara al que ella consideraba su sol.

Todo comenzó hace muchos años después de que él la salvara y ella quedara curiosa del ¿porque él era diferente?.

Esa curiosidad y la intención de darle las gracias lo hizo objeto de que lo observara. Quedo sorprendida de lo que veía.

_«La fortaleza con el ese chico se enfrentaba a la vida»._

Y ella deseó poder tener una pisca de esa fortaleza y ahí comenzó todo.

Quería poder verlo cuando sus días eran demasiado tristes. Así que tomo la primera foto. Para ella contemplar esa foto le daba fuerza y esperanzas después de que su padre le recordara lo fracasada e inepta que era. Se encerraba en su mundo y miraba la foto protegiéndose así misma de los golpes que las palabras le daban.

_Por lo que si una foto podía hacer que se sintiera mejor, tal vez más fotos la ayudarían más._

Y así comenzó todo esto de coleccionar los momentos de su héroe rubio.

Pero aquel que mirara este cobre lleno de cosas que Naruto pudo tirar o olvidar o que en determinado momento ella lo tomara para que fuera una pieza más de su colección, la acusaría de ser una maniática acosadora.

_Se mordió el labio inferior y miro adentro del cofre._

Envoltura de ramen, de chicles, un trompo, una banda ninja (la primera de Naruto), un pedazo de tela de su chamarra, unas vendas sucias, en fin todo tipo de cosas perteneciente a él.

_Lo que más adoraba era el mecho de cabello dorado que tenia._

No pudo evitar sonreír y sentir en sus manos la textura de seda del mechón.

_«Él era una droga para ella. Tan solo pensar en él la hacía sentir bien y creer que todo era posible.»_

En alguna ocasión pensó en destruir toda su colección pero le fue imposible deshacerse del cofre. _No podía_, podía ser algo enfermizo pero le daba a su vida razón de ser. Se consolaba pensando que todos necesitaban un sueño, una meta a seguir, ese ideal que te mantenga firme ante las tempestades.

_«Naruto era su balsa para no hundirse y aun que estuviera mal era su droga.»_

Su atención regreso nuevamente a las fotos, todas hermosas y bellas tomadas en todo tipo de ángulos.

_«¿Qué pensaría él si se llagara a enterar?»_

_«¿Se alagaría?»_

_«O ¿correría en dirección contraria por pensar en la obsesión que representa?»_

_«¿El amor es diferente a la obsesión?»_

Lo amaba eso lo sabía, pero también su amor tal vez era un poco obsesivo.

Aun así no encontraba las fuerzas suficientes para gritarle que deseaba estar a su lado, caminar con él. Estar con él. Para aquellos que habían notado sus sentimientos como lo son sus amigos de equipo la animaban a declararse.

Para ellos era fácil, para ella una prueba que no puede pasar.

Y es que solo lo entenderían aquellas personas que aman como ella. Que saben los nervios que te consumen cuando él te mira y tú te quedas quieta y no sabes que hacer. Tu cuerpo tiembla de emoción, angustia, terror pero así es el amor. La boca pesa, la lengua se entumece y las palabras se borran. Uno da lástima por cometer el gran error de ser una tonta en el momento en que debes de lucirte delante de él.

Cuantas veces ella ha querido acercarse, y no contemplarlo de lejos. Cuantas veces no lo avisto con la mirada triste y ella aquerido llegar y preguntarle que le sucede.

Pero no, todo lo que puede hacer es tomar la foto guardarla en esa colección y seguir contemplando a su amor. Así podría pasar horas y horas y horas. Contemplándolo. Simplemente contemplándolo. Y añorándolo desde lejos.

Paso hoja por hoja de ese álbum y llego a la última. Sus ojos se agrandaron y su corazón estuvo a punto de pararse.

_«Era una pervertida.»_

Hace años solo soñaba con tocar su mano, soñaba con una sonrisa para ella, y sabia que se morirá con un hola. Pero ahora la niña había dejado de serlo para ser mujer.

_La habitación de pronto se sintió caliente o era ella._

Se saco su chamarra y noto con gran nerviosismo como sus pechos se sentían pesados y calientes.

_Y gimió._

Porque la foto que tenia le inspiraba la otra parte del amor.

_«El deseó.»_

Porque ahí tenía la prueba de que su amor ahora era de mujer y lo que deseaba era a él como hombre.

_Su rostro estaba sonrojado. _

Y como no estarlo si con una mano temblorosa recorrió la foto de él desnudo.

La había tomado sin querer. Saliendo de baño y ella se quedo sin aliento al verlo.

_«Pervertida»_

Volvió a recriminarle su mente.

_Se mojo los labios y libero su control. _

_«No había nadie aquí. »_

Simplemente ella y su oscuro secreto.

Su mano toco sus labios y se pregunto como sabría un beso de él. Comenzó a fantasear y mando al demonio la buena costumbre y dejo que sus deseos se revelaran y poder saciar la necesidad de su cuerpo.

Retiro la foto y se recostó en su cama. Se mordió los labios nuevamente y acerco la imagen besándola.

Fantanció con un beso, con un roce de labios y después con un beso deseoso y fogoso que la consumiera y la dejara sin aliento.

Nuevamente su cuerpo se tenso y un calor en ella se despertó. Cierta parte íntima que le avergonzaba admitir estaba deseosa.

Miro la foto nuevamente para ahora colocarla entre sus pechos. Y el calor en su cuerpo aumento y ella tenía que hacer algo para remediarlo. Por lo que aun con la vergüenza del mundo comenzó a masajearlos sosteniéndolos entre sus manos y apretándolos sumamente deseando que él fuera quien la acariciara.

_Gimió _

_¡Oh si!_

_Se sentía también. Y su humedad aumentaba. _

_«¿Se atrevería a hacerlo?»_

No era la primera vez que recurría a tocarse para liberar esa opresión de su cuerpo. Pero si era bochornoso hacerlo y aceptar que ella necesitaba esa liberación.

Por lo que cerró los ojos y tímidamente su mano derecha bajo por su abdomen despacio, imaginando que no era ella la que se tocaba si no unas manos bronceadas.

Lentamente se adentro en su ropa interior.

Su mano tembo con inquietud pero llego hasta ahí. Apretó los ojos apenada pero su fantasía pudo más que la vergüenza. _Porque de pronto él era quien estaba ahí, _tocándola abriendo sus pliegues húmedos e introduciendo un dedo para notar la sedocidad del sendero y su humedad. Imagino besos y caricias por todo su cuerpo y el movimiento de su mano incrementaba.

Escuchaba un jadeo y palabras que tanto añoraba.

_Un te amo…_

_Eres mía…_

_Te deseó…_

Sintió el momento en que su estomago se contrajo al igual que sus partes intimas y después vino la liberación. Estallo en mil pedazos y esa necesidad se fue dejándola tan tranquila y ruborizada.

De pronto la realidad la embargo y se espanto.

Se paro del lugar, se encamino al baño y lavó salvajemente su mano. No podía levantar el rostro y verse en el espejo estaba demasiado escandalizada de sus actos.

_Pero no importaba porque nadie sabía que la dulce y tierna Hinata Hyuuga también pudiera tener un oscuro secreto._

…_._

_._

_._

_._

_Hasta aquí. _

_o.O y yo me quede asi…_

_¬¬ raro lose, como siempre mi imaginación es culpable de lo raro que escribo._

_Es una historia de regalo para mis hermanitos que los quiero tanto como a mis hermanitas._

_Hinata también es un ser por lo que también tiene deseos._

_Mil gracias por leer._

_Feliz catorce de febrero._


End file.
